villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mary Drake
Mary Drake is an antagonist on the television series "Pretty Little Liars". She is portrayed by Andrea Parker. The twin sister of Jessica DiLaurentis and the biological mother of CeCe Drake, Mary was working with Archer Dunhill and possibly Uber A to inherit her daughter's money from the Carissimi Group. She is an unseen main antagonist in Season 6 and a minor antagonist in Season 7. History When Mary was fourteen, her sister, Jessica, was babysitting a child who was sick with a cold. Jessica asked Mary to come over and help her. When Mary arrived, Teddy was upstairs asleep, as Jessica told her, and Jessica asked Mary to stay with the child while she went out a boy. Mary agreed and when the Carvers arrived home Mary told them that Jessica had went home with a headache. Mrs. Carver went upstairs, while Mr. Carver was paying Mary. Mrs. Carver then began to scream and discovered that Teddy was dead. When they questioned Jessica, she told them that baby was fine when she left and they believed her. Mary's parents then admitted her to Radley Sanitarium, as it was either this or going to prison. While in Radley, Mary at some point gave birth to a child named Charles Drake. He was adopted by Jessica and her husband Kenneth and later transitioned from Charles into Charlotte DiLaurentis, eventually masquerading as CeCe Drake. Mary eventually got out of Radley for good after being in and out and moved to London. After a long while, Mary was contacted by Archer Dunhill, who was using the alias Elliott Rollins. He informed her of Charlotte's death and told her of his suspicions that Alison did it. He offered Mary a chance to work with him to get Charlotte's money from the Carissimi Group, which was half Alison's. Mary agreed and flew in to assist Archer. Mary first visited Alison while she was in the hospital and disguised herself as Jessica, passing the situation off as a hallucination or dream. She tells Alison what a good man "Elliott" is and that he loves her very much. However, the next time they trick her isn't so comforting. Mary dresses up as Jessica once more, but this time as a zombie, while Archer dresses as Darren Wilden. Mary and Elliott's plan works and Alison admits herself to Welby Sanitarium. While this is occurring, Spencer, Toby and Mona find Mary's Radley file. After their plan works, Mary and Archer meet up at Alison's and revel in the success of their plan. However, Mary is eventually alarmed when Archer begins going too far. He begins abusing Alison and eventually tries to all out murder her, which Mary never agreed to. After Archer goes missing (He was actually killed by the Liars in a mistake), Alison is released into the care of Mary, who reveals to Alison her part of the plan. She tries to tell her that she had no idea Archer was going to murder her and wants to get back together with her. At first, Alison is reluctantly to trust her, but eventually warms up to her later on, despite the objections of Jason Dilaurentis and Aria. The Liars also find out she had a second child along with Charlotte. Eventually, Spencer is shot by Jenna Marshall, and saved at the last second by Mary. Mary then reveals that Spencer is actually her second child. Notes *Mary is the infamous "twin" of the series, a character speculated upon for many years. *In the book series, the identity of the twin was Alison DiLaurentis. *It is unclear if she is based on Alison or Courtney from the books. Her personality is more in line with Courtney, while her current actions are more similar to Alison. *She is one of the four known antagonists for Season 6B, along with Uber A, Elliott Rollins and Charlotte's Killer. *Mary is seemingly a redeemed villain in Season 7, though the Liars and fans are still unsure whether to trust her motives. Gallery MaryVillainsWikii.png Pll-4.jpg Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Parents Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Mentally Ill Category:Master Manipulator Category:Golddiggers Category:Trickster Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Pawns Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Pretty Little Liars Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Related to Hero